


Love Again

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho had to go through his exes before he could finally find the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Again

“Again?” Changmin slurped his hot chocolate calmly, his eyes were still on the book he read.

 

Yunho slumped down on the table. “Again…”

 

“He dumped you?” Changmin asked.

 

“I dumped him.” Yunho played with Changmin’s mug.

 

“Heh. Yeah rite.” Changmin snorted, flipped another page.

 

“No, I really do!” Yunho straightened his posture. “He’s crying way too much. Gosh! We’re watching cartoon, Changmin!”

 

Changmin chuckled. “Didn’t you say you like a… sensitive man?”

 

“Sensitive man, yes! But Donghae is more like a teenager go through puberty.” Yunho brought Changmin’s mug to his mouth.

 

Changmin held his hand, prevented Yunho from drinking his cocoa. “Buy your own.”

 

Yunho sighed and put the mug back to the table. Why can’t I find new love, Min?”

 

“Maybe _you are_ the problem.” Changmin answered. Eyes still fixed on the book.

 

Yunho read the title. _Photo Inspiration: Secrets Behind Stunning Images._ “Changmin-ahh~” he whined, demanded attention.

 

“Look at that, 2 o’clock. Let’s get back to work.” Changmin finally closed his book, lifted his eyebrows to Yunho, before got up to leave.

 

“Yah, Shim Changmin!” Yunho yelled to Changmin’s broad back.

 

“Come on, Yunho, you can’t be late. You have to be there earlier.” Changmin said as he opened the glass door.

 

Yunho pouted, peeked through Changmin’s hot chocolate. Still some left. “It’s not like you’re gonna drink it all… you can let me have some…” he mumbled. Yunho drank the rest of the drink, before finally ran after the taller man. “Min, wait for me!!”

 

*

 

Choi Siwon was a tall handsome man. He was a well known international businessman, with polite and sweet attitude, completed with a god like figure.

 

“An epitome of perfection,” Yunho whispered and Changmin rolled his eyes.

 

Yunho powdered Siwon’s nose and trimmed his eyebrows. Glad his job as the makeup artist could cover his constant staring to the gorgeous man. But unfortunately, the makeup session didn’t take long. Nothing much he could do to Siwon’s flawless face.

 

“Done,” Yunho smiled to Siwon’s face on the mirror.

 

Siwon looked up from the paper he read. “Oh, you make a lovely work. You make me look stunning.” He smiled to the mirror.

 

“You already are.” Yunho mumbled shyly as he arranged back his brushes.

 

Siwon laughed. “No… I mean… this is my first photoshoot. I feel kinda scared, you know. And now I feel better.”

 

“Your first photoshoot?” Yunho asked as he fixed a few strands of Siwon’s hair.

 

“For a magazine. Well, I showed up on some newspaper… and thankfully they’re black and white so nobody can see my baggy eyes or my untamed stubble.”

 

“Your stubble looks good…” Yunho unconsciously grazed his fingers on Siwon’s chin. “Uh, I’m sorry, I-“ he quickly pulled his hand away.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Siwon winked and Yunho’s cheek felt hot.

 

Siwon left from the makeup section and Yunho could only stare as Jessica fixed the suit Siwon wore.

 

Changmin threw a tissue to his face.

 

“Yah! What is this?” Yunho took the tissue which fell on his shoulder, crumpled it to a ball and threw it back to Changmin.

 

Changmin threw the tissue ball to him again. “For you to wipe your drool.”

 

Yunho could only pout and threw the tissue to the thashcan. “Isn’t he lovely, Min-ah?”

 

Changmin hummed. “I can practically saw hearts coming out from your eyes.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah… and oh, I smell broken heart coming.”

 

“Changm-“ Yunho was ready to punch Changmin but the man was getting ready on the set.

 

*

 

Two months later, Yunho came to a drinking-cocoa-book-reading Changmin again.

 

“You’re getting dumped.” Changmin flipped his page.

 

“We’re not even boyfriends yet…” Yunho put his head on the table lifelessly.

 

“Choi Siwon is known as a cautious businessman after all.” Changmin replied flatly.

 

“I’m not a business!”

 

Changmin gave an uninterested hum. Yunho sighed and when he reached for Changmin’s mug, the owner took it first. “So what is it, then?”

 

“He already had a fiancée.” Yunho read Changmin’s book title. _Lenswork_. “Turns out he just kind to everybody on earth.”

 

Changmin stirred his mug content with a spoon. “That’s expectable.”

 

“He gave me gift when it wasn’t even my birthday! Of course I expected _something_ …” Yunho whined.

 

“A Bible, Yunho. He gave you a Bible.” He finally looked at Yunho.

 

“But still! It was a present, okay!”

 

“Whatever.” Changmin back to his book.

 

Yunho quietly steal Changmin’s hot chocolate while the book was covering the taller man’s sight. But when he looked up, he caught Changmin’s eyes, peeked from the top of his book.

 

He quickly put down the mug to the table. “It- it doesn’t make sense why a guy like you drink hot cocoa…” Yunho gulped down any guilty feeling.

 

Changmin lifted his book and read again.

 

The silent went for a good ten minutes before Yunho broke it. “I know it!” Changmin didn’t reply, so Yunho said it again. “I know it, Changmin!”

 

Changmin sighed. “Know what.”

 

Yunho took Changmin’s book to get his attention. “It’s hard to make a new relationship, so why don’t I get the old ones?”

 

“What?” now the curiosity in Changmin’s tone sounded real.

 

“I’ll come back to my exes.” Yunho grinned widely.

 

Changmin blinked. Then he looked at his empty mug. “I’ve told you don’t drink what’s mine. Now see what happened to your brain.”

 

“Changmin! Just admit this is a great idea!” Yunho smiled brightly. “Oh, right! I have to list them, right? So, where do I begin?”

 

**1.**

Kim Junsu was a soccer player. His sense of humor somehow matched Yunho’s childish side, and he always loved the melodious laugh of the athlete.

  
When they met again, Junsu was in a very good shape. He wasn’t as tall as Yunho, but muscular, looked sturdy and tough.

 

“I already bought the ticket.” Junsu smiled.

 

“Really?” Yunho received the movie ticket. It was a romantic comedy, Yunho’s all time favourite genre. “Then I’ll buy the popcorn.”

 

“Okay,” Junsu smiled.

 

After movie, they had dinner together. It was a fun date. They talked a lot, catching up with each other’s life. Yunho came to Junsu’s apartment, made himself comfortable on the fluffy sofa while Junsu made him coffee.

 

Yunho stared at the athlete, he was humming to a song, singing quietly. He remembered being lulled to sleep with Junsu’s angelic voice.

 

In the end, they ignored the coffee and somehow made out on the sofa, Junsu sat on Yunho’s lap and he groped Junsu’s curvy ass and wondered, why he broke up with this guy at the first place.

 

“Hyung…” Junsu’s breathy whisper reached his sensitive ear.

 

“Yeah?” Yunho slipped his hand inside Junsu’s jeans to feel some skin.

 

“ _Give it to me_ …” Junsu cupped Yunho’s crotch.

 

_Oh._

 

Now he remembered.

 

*

 

“So you didn’t remember that he bottoms?” Changmin pushed up his glasses.

 

“He has a nice ass.” Yunho said.

 

“Huh.”

 

“A very nice ass. Very very nice. To be pounded on.” Junsu’s ass filled Yunho’s mind.

 

“But you’re a bottom whore, yes?” Changmin glanced at him.

 

“A bottom, yes. Whore, no.” Yunho replied firmly.

 

Changmin snorted and scribbled something on his book.

 

“Hey, why you wear glasses?” Yunho just realized it.

 

“Lazy to put on contact lenses.” Changmin flipped the page.

 

“You look cute.” Yunho stared at Changmin’s wooden rimmed glasses.

 

Suddenly, Changmin’s big brown eyes looked at him.

 

Yunho blinked and cleared his throat, felt nervous somehow. “And… and tomorrow night I have another date. Wanna go shopping with me?”

 

“Why would I?” Changmin’s gaze was still on him.

 

“Just-“ Yunho gulped. He often complained that Changmin didn’t pay him any attention, too busy with his boring books, but now, he couldn’t stand it Changmin looking at him. “Just… accompany… me…”

 

“Shopping.” Changmin added.

 

“Yes.” Yunho looked away. “Buy clothes…”

 

“Go with Sica. She’ll know what to do.”

 

**2.**

Kim Jaejoong was a rock singer. He had his own clothing line, designed clothes, accessories, and shoes. They met during a fashion show, sat next to each other and ended up being together for quite a long time.

 

Yunho felt quite uncomfortable in his tight jeans. He searched here and there, but no Kim Jaejoong in sight. He decided to order a drink as he waited.

 

“His drink on me,”

 

“Oh, Sir. Glad to see you here.” The bartender said to a guy next to Yunho.

 

Yunho turned to see who it was.

 

It was the one and only, Kim Jaejoong. Wore a pair of shades instead of the darkness. He wore leather jacket and ripped shirt inside.

 

Yunho could see his nipple.

 

“Yunho-yah… been a long time, isn’t it?” Jaejoong took of his glasses.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes were big and pretty. Those eyes could’ve belonged to an angel, or demon, Yunho thought, considered how innocent they looked, but also sinful at the same time.

 

Later, Yunho found out that the Jaejoong owned the club, Luvholic. “The first one was Paradise. I went bankrupt but… well, got lucky for this second one.” Jaejoong said after he drank his tequila shot.

 

The more they talked, the more Yunho charmed by the rocker persona.

 

“Come on Yunho, I miss seeing you dance.”

 

Yunho didn’t remember how could he get to this state, Jaejoong behind him, their body stuck together, wet with sweat and his vision was kinda blur. He knew he drank too much, but didn’t care anyway. Jaejoong’s gentle touches felt good on his burning skin.

 

So when Jaejoong pulled him, he just followed. He found himself in a dark room, dark walls and black carpet. Jaejoong put him on the cold marble table and began to kiss him roughly. Yunho’s hand wandered on Jaejoong’s body, his soft skin covered a muscular body.

 

Yunho closed his eyes, lost in Jaejoong’s heat. He could feel the other man’s mouth, sucking on his exposed chest, their hands intertwined tightly. Yunho could feel hands on his erection, wet tongue on his nipple and someone was sucking his bare shoulder.

 

Wait.

 

Yunho opened his eyes. In front of his face, Jaejoong was kissing a woman, groping her breast and behind the rocker, there was a man, leaned down to kiss Yunho’s chest while his hands groped his cock. Jaejoong moved his hips to rub his ass to the man’s crotch.

 

Jaejoong looked untamed. And maybe he supposed to be that way.

 

 

*

 

“A foursome?” Changmin asked.

 

“Five! Changmin, five!” Yunho fumed. “Oh well you right, four after I left.”

 

Changmin laughed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Yunho glared.

 

“Your adventure.” Changmin answered.

 

“I am desperate right here and you’re laughing your ass off!” Yunho hissed.

 

Changmin leaned back to his seat and crossed his legs. “So what are you going to do now Jung Yunho? You still have men left?”

 

“Of course! I’m quite popular, you know?” Yunho slurped his ice latte.

 

“Popular, not cheap?” Changmin smirked.

 

“Yah!” Yunho threw his straw to the man in front of him. “My exes are top bachelor in Korea, you know?”

 

“Of course,” Changmin replied sarcastically.

 

**3.**

Park Yoochun was a composer. He was quite famous in the music industry, and did quite impressive job of singing himself, if he’d like to try. “That’s just not my passion,” Yoochun explained. He’d rather locked himself in his room, played his piano hours after hours.

 

It surprised Yunho that Yoochun made a song about him.

 

“I won’t sell this song,” Yoochun sighed after he played the piano.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked, he sat on the bed next to the piano. “It’s really beautiful.”

 

“It’s priceless.” Yoochun looked at Yunho. “Like you.”

 

Yunho blushed and looked down. Yoochun was a sweet good looking guy, he couldn’t ask for more. They spent time in Yoochun’s place, a minimalist house with a great mountain view. Yoochun failed to cook for him, so they had dinner at a European restaurant where Yoochun pulled the chair for Yunho and selected a bottle of expensive wine for both of them. Yunho didn’t want the night to end, so he slept at Yoochun’s, the other’s body heat warmed him through the cold night.

 

*

 

“You’re not grumbling.” Changmin stated.

 

Yunho had his head propped with his hands. “I’m in love.”

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“He made me a song, Changmin.” Yunho added.

 

Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who made you a song?”

 

“Park Yoochun made me a song!” Yunho beamed. “He made a song about me!!”

 

“Park Yoochun?” Changmin flashed a surprised expression, but quickly covered it. “So Park Yoochun is your ex too, eh?”

 

Yunho nodded enthusiastically. “And he made me a-“

 

“Song.” Changmin cut him. “Yeah. You told me that.”

 

“He’s so romantic and sweet…” Yunho couldn’t stop smiling. “He hugged me all night… aah, I can still feel his arms around me.”

 

Changmin gave him a look. “Of course you feel that way.”

 

*

 

On their third date, they were sitting near the fireplace, laid side by side on a thick rug, with a bottle of wine. Yunho had his head on Yoochun’s arm and when he looked up, Yoochun’s lips were red. Maybe it was the wine. Or the fire. He didn’t know but he shifted and pulled the composer down to kiss him on the lips.

 

The kiss was slow and sweet, Yunho took his time to trace Yoochun’s lips with his, to feel the softness and the texture. Yoochun poked Yunho’s lower lip with his tongue, and they started to explore each other’s mouth with no rush.

 

Yoochun’s phone rang, but they paid it no mind. After some time, it rang again.

 

“Sorry, babe. It might be important.” Yoochun pulled away reluctantly, he stood up and went to his room.

 

Yunho sighed heavily. He wanted Yoochun to be there with him. He drank the rest of the wine in his glass and sat up. It had been a while since Yoochun went. Filled with curiosity, Yunho finally got up and followed Yoochun to his room.

 

“Of course you can… oh, baby I miss you too, but tomorrow I have a performance…”

 

_Baby?_

“… oh, are you sleepy now? Okay, let me sing you a song I made for you…” Yoochun was still talking to his phone.

 

_A song he made for…_

“… okay now, good night. Have a sweet dream, babe. Love you too…”

 

“Who’s that?” Yunho didn’t wait until Yoochun turned around and disconnected his phone.

 

“Oh! Yunho!” Yoochun almost jumped in shock. “You surprised me.”

 

“Who’s that? Your girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Yunho asked again. “You already have… a lover?”

 

Yoochun narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know that?”

 

“You have?!” Yunho said in disbelief. “Fuck, you already have a- but you- fuck, you didn’t tell me?!”

 

“Why, is that a problem for you?” Yoochun walked closer to him.

 

“I don’t understand! Why… why are you… what are we doing now?” Yunho stuttered.

 

“Sshh… calm down, baby… it’s not a-“ Yoochun reached to hug Yunho.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yunho pushed Yoochun away. “No.” he tried to think.

 

“What’s wrong, love? Come on-“ Yoochun walked closer again.

 

“Love? But didn’t you said… you love whoever on the phone just now?” Yunho glared and held Yoochun’s arms, prevented them from hugging him.

 

“Why?” Yoochun looked at him in dazed. “How can I just love one person? It’s absurd. You can have many things, but why only one person? I love my job too, that’s also not allowed?”

 

It took some time for Yunho to collect himself, until he finally could move again. “I’m leaving.”

 

*

 

Changmin opened his door and he saw a miserable looking creature, face wet in tears and still sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Why? What happened now?” Changmin closed the door behind him.

 

Yunho walked to the closest chair and sat lifelessly.

 

“He dumped you?” Changmin put down the cloth he held to the table.

 

Yunho shook his head.

 

“What, he doesn’t love you?” Changmin asked again.

 

“He loves me…” Yunho sobbed. “And another person… or maybe some more… I don’t know…”

 

Changmin sighed.

 

“I think…” Yunho’s breath hitched. “That… finally I found him.”

 

“Come on, Yunho. No more exes left?” Changmin teased him, tried to make him smile.

 

“Then I’ll add more failure to my list…” Yunho wiped his cheek with his palm.

 

 Changmin looked at him pitifully. “Come on, it’s okay. Don’t cry.”

 

But Yunho just cried harder, his tears rolled down and wet his cheek again. “Am I… too much? Why can’t I just… have somebody… what I-“ Yunho’s cried stopped by a kiss pressed to his lips.

 

Changmin kissed him.

 

Yunho’s eyes widened and his heart was stop beating. Changmin’s lips were slightly dry, unlike any lips he kissed before. So did his feeling. Unlike what he felt before. Kissing Changmin was something he never thought, he never expected. It came just like that, but it wasn’t unwelcomed either.

 

“Yes, you are too much, Jung Yunho.” Changmin said, his face only a breath away. “What are you looking for? I’m right here.”

 

Yunho could see Changmin’s dark brown irises, glowing like starlight. He felt a bit disappointed when Changmin pulled back and stood straight, smirked to him before the photographer turned around and took his book from the table to the rack.

 

“What did you do?” Yunho asked quietly.

 

“Well, I was cleaning my cameras when suddenly someone shocked me with a terrifying howl of cries.” Changmin came back to the table, put his cleaning kit in a box neatly.

 

“I mean… the kiss…” Yunho muttered, looked down in embarrassment.

 

“Oh,” Changmin sat in front of him. “That’s not obvious? I like you.”

 

“You… you like me?” Yunho dared himself to look up.

 

“I want you to realize it yourself. But you’re more foolish than I thought. Even the kiss not helping.” Changmin gave him a small smile.

 

“But… why don’t you tell me earlier?” Yunho asked again.

 

“Because I know you’ll end up with me.” Changmin looked at him deeply.

 

Yunho blinked. “You- what? You know that… why-“

 

But Changin leaned over the table to kiss him again. “You’re talking too much.”

 

Yunho was being pulled closer to Changmin’s body, and his hand accidentally hit a mug. The content spilled all over. “Coffee? I thought you only drink chocolate?”

 

“I drink coffee. I order the chocolate for you.” Changmin let out a satisfying hum as he got Yunho in his arms.

 

“You order them for me?” Yunho looked up to see the taller man’s face.

 

“I know you’ll drink my drinks.” Changmin smiled down to him.

 

“So…” Yunho ducked his head. “You really like me…”

 

“This idiot can finally use his brain, huh?” Changmin hug him tighter. “What should I do to prove it?”

 

“Maybe…” Yunho hid his face in Changmin’s warm neck. “Through actions…”

 

Changmin kissed him deeply. “Bedroom, then?”

 

Yunho caught Changmin’s wicked grin before the taller man lifted his legs, put them around his waist and kissed him again senseless.


End file.
